the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Evasion Session
Mission Briefing As a reward for players willing to NPC the Season Finale (Release the Resort), this small group LARP session was created. Last session at the Robot Factory, Lily left her backpack behind which holds all of the belongings she has including the only pictures she has of her family. Glitch and Dante vowed to help her get it back and, against Circuit's better judgement, arranged to take a tiltjet back to the outskirts of the corpse city of Mindoraan for an easy in-and-out job. They collected the bag with no problems but on the way back, Glitch was separated from the others and Dante and Lily were plunged into a terrifying cat-and-mouse game with a powerful psyker that stalked them through the wilds, impaling them with a spear when he caught them and slowly burning out their eyes. Even when that creature was nowhere nearby they would be assailed by ghostly Beacon-like figures, when spotted, though they still don't know what those mysterious touches did.... Style *Strong horror themes where combat is irrelevant. *Slenderman-style themes where collecting notes is essential to escaping. *Important to run and hide from monsters. *Creepy ghost-like characters. *Personal plot for those involved. Player Characters *Lily (primary) *Dante (primary) *Glitch (walk on role and flight justification) Seekers Post-Mission Briefings *'Lily:' Glitch, Dante and Lily went back to Mindoraan so lily could get her stuff back that she had to leave behind while she was giving the others the chance to escape. Lily remembered about the cameras in the factory, and chose not to look, however Dante and Glitch looked. Afterwards, it was time to go and we all headed back to the tiltjet, when along the way Lily noticed that Glitch had stopped following Lily and Dante. There weren't enough footsteps, and it got dark far quicker than it should have. Lily and Dante couldnt find Glitch, we thought he had fallen down somewhere. When it was fully dark, Lily heard something approaching and she moved off the path, thinking it was just a wandering Zed. Lily was wrong. it was something else, Lily still doesn't know entirely what it was, but it stabbed Dante with a spear then Lily and Dante ran. Lily and Dante managed to hide from it, and one there was another being following it, Lily noticed it drop something and a light... Lily had a good feeling about the light and went to look at it. That is the first time Lily felt the paper... it feels different to most paper Lily has ever felt. it is too smooth, too soft. Glitch later said the paper was perfect, too perfect. Lily and Dante spent some time wandering though the darkness... there were other beings there too. people from Beacon. Lily noticed they kept talking about different people. She was also able to keep them away with her mind, like Lily can do with psykers, and it kept them away from her, but it didnt make them leave. Lily was able to get some time to read the notes that were being dropped. they were Lily and Dante's medical records... well.. sort of. Lily's mother... The Mother was mentioned in the notes that weren't Dantes. except they had notes about Lily on them too. Also in the notes was... its name... the thing that Lily thinks has been hunting her. Lily called out the name she found, she called him Scott, Then Scott started talking and knew Lily by her name too. Scott wanted to take Lily with him, but Dante lured Scott away. Scott knew Dante too. Dante kept luring people away from Lily when they got too close, and Lily was able to collect more and more paperwork, with Lily having a few close calls herself. eventually Dante worked out the way back to the tiltjet and he told Lily to go there, so Lily did... on her way Lily ran into Scott, and he stabbed her with his spear.. when Scott stabbed her in the tummy with his spear... Lily's eyes burnt and hurt so much, she couldnt see for a little while... and she heard Scott tell Lily to wait there for him while he went to find Dante. once Lily's eyes started to work, she ran for the tilt jet... *'Dante:' We went to get Lily’s things, her bear and book. Very important things. Other people didn’t think so, they do not understand. Dante insisted. -IS IMPORTANT- Captain Circuit did not think it was a good idea...but kind Glitch would fly us. We went, the people that were dead that Lily said were her family, her parents, were eaten…oh no, poor people… But we went to find Lily’s bag. We did. We also saw the place they went before, Glitch had a look.Dante watched the videos too, he was curious. It wasn’t good, it showed things that were scary. It made his eyes hurt and brain itch. There was music too... It showed lots of people. In places like the factory? Bad things touched their brains, hurt them badly. Poor people. -BAD MUSIC BAD PICTURES- But they know, knew, maybe what happened. What was happening, as much as anyone has since the real bad thing happened. Yes. It showed the people. Some were just skeletons now. Long time dead. Some had funny bone spurs coming from them then it showed old video of them, it showed the pointy bones growing from them. They twitched and writhed. Then a guard person shot them…then they showed their hand and it was growing the pointy bones too and they shot themselves. There was a man in some of the videos. Made Dante’s eyes ache. Itching and achy eyes then tears but can’t look away…he reaches, and the picture bends and warps then shatters! Bright sparks dancing across Dante’s eyes. Then he is gone. Relieved he is gone. There is more dead people but then they are Zeds. Bad… Dante doesn’t understand, but the video does the infohazards. He feels it. -BAD PICTURES- Hopes Glitch is okay from watching, at least Dante will forget. After video we left. Going back to the tiltjet. But then Glitch disappeared. His footsteps not behind Lily and Dante anymore. And there was darkness. Real dark darkness, not normal night time. Darker night time! -THE DARKNESS SMOTHERS- -I COULD NOT HELP- And we couldn’t find Glitch! We looked but he was gone. Hiding? Maybe… Lily and Dante waited, in case Glitch came back. But he didn’t. Some people came…but they weren’t people…they were like echoes of Beacon. -BAD BEACON- But we stayed quiet and waited. Dante’s Friend felt…sleepy. Not sure why. Not asleep or gone, just sleepy. Very strange. Then the thing with the light came. A man, he was a man. Scott, with his lance. Dante knew Scott once, Scott knew Dante…so angry with him. With both Dante and Lily… We stood very still, we thought we could hide if we did but he saw us. He stabbed Dante, it hurt so badly. It hurt his eyes! They burned like they had smoke in them. Lily yelled to run so we ran. Ran and hid. The strange Beacon echoes -BEACON BAD- continued to wander, they spoke. -BAD- Unsettling things. They made no sense but did at the same time. Dante did not like them, they tried to touch him. -SHIELD DID NOT WORK ON THEM THEY TOUCHED US ANYWAY- Only Lily could stop them coming close. We had to be very quiet, hiding and watching as one of them dropped notes. Paper notes But not proper paper, it was too perfect? Dante was curious. He touched it. It was made of bug. And leaves, and bark, and grass. It was made of things from around the area…how strange. The one dropping the notes called Dante too. And she had music around her -SONGS LIKE THE UNKNOWN USER- …she followed him and looked for him when she couldn’t see him. She helped Dante though, she gave him the last paper he found and told him the way to the tiltjet. She said the same words over and over. “Dante, where are you? Dante, I can help you.” Over and over and over. -THOUGHT SHE WAS A ZED BUT SHE WAS NOT DIDN’T TRY TO EAT US- We ran to the tiltjet, found Lily there too. Scott had stabbed her too, hurt her eyes. And he chased Dante! He was so very angry. -SCOTT CHASED US, HAD TO RUN. TOO TIRED, I COULD NOT STOP HIM- But we made it to the tiltjet and the lights came on! The lights made him go away. The darkness broke and went away, it was day time again...and we found Glitch at the tiltjet. We left fast to be safe. Mission Outcome Dante and Lily escaped to the tiltjet after collecting 13 notes and Glitch turned on the tiltjet lights whose powerful beams startled the monster into leaving. They escaped with their sanity (mostly) intact. Category:Session